Breakfast in Bed
by MXXYMX
Summary: When Pacifica demands Dipper treat her like royalty, she's only half joking. When Dipper calls her Princess, he's only half serious.


Even before Dipper started staying up past three in the morning almost as a matter of habit, Pacifica had always been more of an early riser. Thus, after nearly an hour of just laying in bed and enjoying his closeness, she decided it was time to get the day started. "Darling, I believe that I require breakfast in bed this morning."

Dipper groaned, still half-asleep. "C'mon… are you seriously asking _me_ to cook for you? You know that I'm still just… a college student right?"

"Well, yes," Pacifica replied, "but you're also my boyfriend and that comes with some responsibilities. Now up you get now, it's almost ten and I'm getting hungry."

After sighing quietly, Dipper rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he sat on the edge of their bed. "Oh, the things I do for love," he grumbled in a loud stage murmur. Before his girlfriend could say anything else, he swung himself onto his feet and walked out to the rest of the apartment.

 _Shit, did he think I was actually being as much of a spoiled brat as I sounded? I thought I sounded over the top enough but…_ Pacifica bit her lip, worried. She'd intended for it to all sound like a joke, but he'd seemed to take it far more seriously. Of course she wouldn't _mind_ breakfast in bed but she'd only really expected and hoped for a bit of early morning banter followed by a quick cuddle and… well… maybe she hadn't put enough over the top into her tone? Maybe she'd overestimated how awake Dipper actually was? Had he been too groggy to pick up on the joke?

By the time Pacifica decided that she needed to apologize to Dipper, it had been long enough that she felt it would likely be too awkward of a gap to say anything. Leaning back against their bed's headboard, she started chewing on a stray strand of her hair and settled in to wait for her boyfriend's return, a knot of worry starting to form in her stomach.

" _Dipper!_ You didn't - You didn't actually have to…"

"Oh hush," Dipper said, planting a small kiss on Pacifica's cheek as he placed a tray of food on her lap. "You know that I always love doing things for you. Anyways," he added, rolling his eyes and smiling, "I just hope that my humble efforts are good enough for your highness."

All Pacifica could do was stare at the food that her boyfriend had prepared for her. Fresh waffles, a pitcher of syrup, some bacon, and a mug of coffee. Of course, it was hardly a gourmet breakfast, but it was still far more than she could have expected from Dipper. She dearly loved him, but she had to admit he was hardly the most… culinarily-inclined guy on the planet. Laying back down into bed and cuddling back up to Pacifica, Dipper laughed quietly. "You know that it's not really ladylike to gape like a dead fish, don't you?"

Pacifica leaned back onto her boyfriend's chest. "Dipper, you really didn't need to do this! This is just… I mean neither of us really cook I didn't even know we had half this stuff! When'd we get a waffle iron? Where'd this tray even come from?"

"I've uh… I've sort of been wanting to do this for a while. Mabel sort of suggested it a while back but I didn't want to do anything until I actually felt like I could cook a decent breakfast. Now eat up while it's all still fresh."

As much as she was touched that Dipper was willing to go this far for her, she couldn't deny her stomach. She dug into the meal and the next few minutes were filled with a surprisingly decent breakfast and the quiet sounds of a cuddling couple.

Leaning back into the headboard and against Dipper's shoulder, Pacifica sighed and took a sip of her coffee. "...You know? You still can't really make a decent mug of coffee." Making sure to pour as much sarcasm into her voice as possible and overact as much as possible, she raised her hand to hear head. "And here I thought that you _loved_ me."

Dipper snorted. "Come on there's only so much I can do. You know that I've always been more of a quantity over quality guy when it comes to coffee."

"Yeah…" Pacifica sighed happily, leaning back and enjoying the moment. After a couple of minutes, she remembered her worry from earlier and started fidgeting with her mug, the little ball of worry forming in her stomach all over again. "Hey… Dipper?"

"Yes Elle?"

"You know that I really do love you right?" Pacifica asked, turning to face Dipper more. "Like… I don't know if I've really made this clear but… thanks for everything. I love you."

Dipper nodded and hummed into her hair. "I know. I mean… sometimes it all still feels a bit unreal but I know. And I love you too. Now, it's Saturday and we don't have to be anywhere for the next few hours. Want to just… cuddle for a bit?"

"There's nothing I would rather do."


End file.
